


Appreciated

by xzael



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Axton is this character, Bisexual Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Misgendering, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Male Character, Zer0 is this character btw, alien character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 liked Axton. It wasn't that Zer0 didn't like the others.<br/>Zer0 just...<br/>Liked him more.<br/>~<br/>Zer0, Axton, Maya, and Salvador camp out at a bandit camp during a mission. Zer0 and Axton have a lot of tension and Maya and Salvador are oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> rarepair hell

Zer0 liked Axton. It wasn't that Zer0 _didn't like_ the other Vault Hunters.  
Zer0 just...  
Liked him _more_.  
When the Vault Hunters first met, no one knew Zer0's gender or pronouns.  
Everyone just used _he._ Except for Axton. He used _they_ when referring to Zer0. No one really said anything about it.  
But Zer0 noticed. He still called Zer0 _they_ to this day.  
Hearing Axton call them they instead of he did something to Zer0. It wasn't anger, or sadness. They didn't know how to describe it.

One night the four Vault Hunters were hanging around a bandit base. Well, it _was_ a bandit base. They cleared all the bandits out to take shelter for the night. Krieg and Gaige chose to stay behind for this mission. Axton and Salvador were gathering up all the bodies in a pile. Maya was starting a fire while Zer0 was sitting on top of an ammo box, a  >:/ face flashing on their helmet monitor.

Zer0 were thinking about how Axton made them feel again. They had known for very long that they were nonbinary, but didn't always have luck explaining it to people. They had been planning out how to come out to their... _friends? teammates?_ in their brain for months. They didn't have great luck talking to people. Zer0 talked in haikus their entire life and could not remember why. Their thoughts and speech arranged themselves in the _five-seven-five_ syllable pattern without them having to think about it.  
_I must say something. I am not female or male. Please do not hate me._ Zer0 thought. _No, this is not good. I must acknowledge Axton. He is respectful._ A  >:/ face flashed up on their monitor yet again as Maya walked over and sat down next to the assassin.

"Hey, Zer0. What's bothering you?" She asked.  
"I cannot explain. I hope to eventually. It is confusing." They answered. Maya nodded understandingly.  
"That's alright, _dude_! Do you mind helping me start a fire?" She asked. Zer0 did not flinch or react when she called them dude. They were used to the misgendering.

Despite what Maya called them, Zer0 helped her with the fire. Soon enough there was a spark and a small flame. Axton and Salvador cheered. They had just finished moving the last of the bodies and were delighted to see that they now had a source of light and heat. Zer0 and Maya sat down on the same ammo boxes from earlier. Axton and Salvador sat on loot chests.  
Maya was the first to break the silence.

"So, how is everyone?" She asked with a nervous smile on her face.  
"Well-" Axton started, but was cut off by Salvador, who was crinkling his nose.  
"It was _smelly_."  
"And hard work." Axton added.  
"Oh, _stop pretending_. You have dragged bodies before. It is not too bad." Zer0 joked, :3 appearing on his monitor. Maya laughed while Axton huffed and Salvador held in his laughter.  
"Hey!" Axton yelled. "C'mon, Zer0 was talking about you too!" Salvador chuckled heartily.  
"Nah, he's on my side!" Zer0 did not react.  
"I think you got that the other way around, Sal! They're on my side!" Zer0 did react. A series of backslashes flashed on their monitor for a second. Hopefully no one saw.  
Axton winked at them.

 _Why must this happen_ , they thought.  
"Boys, boys, you're both handsome." Maya said, grinning. Axton and Salvador both fake-pouted. She sighed dramatically.  
"Fine, I'll be the mediator for you two!" She turned to face Zer0. "Zer0, who's side are you on?" The alien didn't know how to respond.  
"I side with no one." They answered. The others groaned. "But I'm forced to pick, aren't I? I will say myself." They made the (⌒-⌒; ) face as the others groaned again, yelling in protest.  
"Guys, it's obvious Zer0 prefers me." Axton boasted.  
_Well, it's not like he's lying_ , Zer0 thought.  
They avoided looking at the commando as to avoid another awkward situation.  
Well, it was awkward for Zer0.

Knowing Axton, he probably enjoyed it. He flirted with everyone, but he seemed to especially get a kick out of messing with Zer0, which they didn't appreciate.  
They had a hard time differentiating between sincerity and sarcasm a lot, which is why they chose to stay silent most of the time. No one thought anything of it, as it fit Zer0's " _silent assassin_ " façade.  
They failed miserably at not looking at Axton. It was impossible not to. He pulled you in and before you knew it, your life would revolve around him, like a satelite orbiting a planet.  
Zer0 did not really mind.  
Maya and Salvador, oblivious to Zer0 and Axton's predicament, were still laughing.  
Zer0 broke the stare, turning away. Yet again, their monitor revealed for a split second that they were blushing and Axton saw. He smiled, but did not say anything. The laughter and overall happy atmosphere died down within seconds. Sparks flying from the fire and faraway skags were the only noises that could be heard. Zer0 rose from their seat abruptly.

"I am going now." They announced. The others looked up. "This day has tired me out. Goodnight, everyone." They walked towards a bandit hut, then started running once they were out of sight. Zer0 slowed down when they neared the hut and was about to step inside, but turned around and grabbed their _would-be-assailant's_ arm, almost twisting it back. Then they saw who's arm it was and let go.  
Axton rubbed his left arm with his right and winced.  
"I am so sorry." Zer0 apologized. Axton almost interrupted, but chose not to and let Zer0 finish talking. He knew what happened to people who cut them off before they finished their haiku. "I did not know it was you. I just heard movement."  
"It's alright, Zer0." Axton replied, smiling reassuringly.  
Zer0 hated when he smiled at them. It didn't make them feel sick, but they didn't know how to describe it. They would always get a warm feeling in their chest. They did not respond and just turned away to step into the hut.  
"Wait, Zer0!" Axton exclaimed, putting his hand out as if to grab them again, which he decided against doing.  
"Axton, what is it?" Zer0 inquired, not facing him.  
"Well... uh..." Axton stumbled over his words, which was new. He always seemed to be a smooth-talking, suave ladykiller. This is not like him, Zer0 thought to himself. The " _stuttering nerd_ " look didn't fit his personality.

:? flickered on Zer0's helmet, as Axton hadn't said anything to them yet.  
"Are you okay because it seems like you don't want to look or talk to me did I do something I didn't mess up our friendship or anything right _oh no_ wait am I rambli-" He blurted out, stopping mid-sentence when the assassin turned to face him.

"I believe I am, mostly." Zer0 returned. "Thanks for noticing."  
"It's no problem, Zer0. Anything for a friend." Axton responded. "Goodnight again." He could've pried more and asked the question that had been itching on the back of his mind for months, but decided against it and instead went to find a hut to sleep in. He set down a turret in front of the base and went to sleep in the watchtower.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~i love dying and being dead~~  
>  please leave feedback! i ve never written for this ship so tell me if it s good, bad, completely ooc.. feeback is appreciated (hehe) and encouraged!


End file.
